Happy Birthday Kanda!
by KurosakiMikoto
Summary: I had to edit my previous story and thus I had to resubmit it so here it is! I know, waaaay past his birthday: June 6th. Sorry for confusion!


Kanda walked down the halls of Headquarters to go to the cafeteria. However, before he go open the door, he was knocked to the ground.

"Good evening Yuu-chan!"

"Get off, _baka usagi_, before I stab you with Mugen!"

"Aw, Yuu-chan is so mean!"

"_Urusai_!"

"I wonder how Lenalee deals with you, hm."

"_Nani_, _bakayaro_?"

"English please!"

"Che!"

Finally, the redhead got off of his…friend? Kanda brushed himself off before reaching for the cafeteria door's handle again. But before he could go that, Lavi grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"C'mon Yuu-chan! I got something to show you!"

"_Hanase_! And don't call me that!"

Lavi dragged him to the Science Division and asked them to open the gate to the Ark. Once they did, they went inside.

"Oi, _baka usagi_! Why the hell are we in the Ark?"

"Because I wanna show you something so come on!"

Lavi continued to drag Kanda for about another 10 minutes before stopping in front of a door. He opened it and they went inside. A flight of stair led upwards into the unknown. They went up all the way to the top and then down a hall on their right. They could see a light coming at the end. Next thing Kanda knew, they were at the very top of the whole Ark, looking down on the other buildings. Lavi finally let go of Kanda.

"Will you look at that view! What do you think Yuu-chan? Yuu-chan?"

Lavi turned around to find nobody. Kanda was already half way down the stairs before Lavi found him.

"Yuu-chan! Wait up!"

Lavi ran down the stairs but Kanda ran towards the exit. Kanda burst out and ran down the hall back to his room before Lavi could get to him. Lavi finally made it out and collapsed on the floor.

"Wow, Yuu-chan sure is fast."

He took out his golem.

"Lenalee, we have a problem."

"Lavi! What is it?"

"I lost Yuu-chan. He ran outta the Ark. I chased him but he was too fast. I have no idea where he is."

"WHAT? Well, he's not here yet so I'll guard the door in case he comes. Allen! Take over! Lavi, check his room."

"Yes ma'am."

And Lavi quickly ran to Kanda's room. However, Kanda already came out, making his way down to the cafeteria again.

"Oh Yuu-chan!"

Lavi knocked on the door. No answer. So he opened it but found no one there.

Lavi took out his golem again.

"Lenalee, he's not in his room. Make sure to guard the door well! And tell Jerry to hurry up!"

"Okay, okay, I'm on it."

Lavi continued to search the upper floors.

"Dang it. Still no sign of him," he said out loud to himself.

_Meanwhile…_

Kanda reached the cafeteria, only to be met by Lenalee in front of the entrance.

"Yuu! What are you doing here?"

"I didn't eat dinner yet."

"Men and their stomachs," muttered Lenalee.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing! But anyways, Jerry is cleaning up right now so you won't be able to go in yet."

"Lenalee, Lavi had tried to stop me earlier from coming here. Now you? What's up?"

"…nothing! Really!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"…Lenalee?"

"Yes Yuu?"

"You're a terrible liar."

"…"

"Now, open the door."

"No."

"Lenalee, open the door."

"No! And you can't threaten me! It won't work! Plus, you wouldn't even try to do so."

"You sure?"

"Well, you better not!"

"Or what?"

"…I'll tell Ge what happened last week."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I so would!"

"Whatever, just open the door!"

"NO!"

"Then I'll do it myself!"

"No Yuu!"

Lenalee grabbed hold of Kanda. Lavi, who saw the couple, dived and tackled Kanda. Lenalee moved out of the way to guard the door while the two other exorcist wrestled on the floor.

"Baka usagi! Let me go!"

"No!"

But Kanda was stronger and threw the redhead off. Lenalee then tackled Kanda to the floor. They wrestled around before Kanda was able to get on top of her. (A/N: Man, Komui would be PISSED! O_O)

"Get off me!"

Kanda ignored her. The next thing they knew, the cafeteria door burst open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KA-!"

Then everything was silent. Everyone except for one certain head chief, backed into a corner.

"KANDA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE LENALEE!"

"Um, Gege, I can explain."

"Lenalee, hush!" Komui took out a remote with a huge red button in the middle and pressed it. Out of nowhere, a huge robot was now standing behind Komui.

"Behold! Komurin EX!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**In the end, everyone screamed (well, maybe except for Kanda and Komui). But anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANDA! WHOOT! I made this in a hurry so that's pretty much the reason why its short and crappy. Oh well, hope you like! ^_^ ~KurosakiMikoto**

**Translations (Japanese)**

**Baka Usagi - Idiot Rabbit - Kanda tends to call Lavi that.**

Urusai - Shut up

**Nani - What**

**Bakayaro - Idiot**

**Hanase - Let go of me**

**(Chinese)**

**Ge/Gege - Older Brother**


End file.
